Error
| miniseries = Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor | minino = 2 | writer = John Byrne | artist = John Byrne | colorist = Lovern Kindzierski | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus = Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor | published = | pages = 22 | publisher = IDW Publishing | covers = 3 | altcover = Frontier Doctor 2RI cover.jpg | caption2 = Cover B, by John Byrne | date = 2271 | stardate = |}} Error was the second issue of ''Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor'', a four-issue Star Trek: The Original Series comic book miniseries written and drawn by John Byrne. This story was set in 2271 and published by IDW Publishing in . Publisher's description ;From solicitations :Doctor McCoy hates mysterious ailments. He also hates the transporter. Now he finds himself on a world beset with one, where the only means of getting around is the other. John Byrne’s tale set in the period before ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture continues here with two covers from Byrne.'' Summary During a break in the refitting of the , Montgomery Scott lent a hand upgrading the technology at Gamma Tarses VII, a planet soon to be inducted into the Federation. He asked McCoy to help with a medical problem confounding experts. McCoy was annoyed to find out the only way to get around their city was via transporters, wearing a stabilizer band each time. Protocol required McCoy and Duncan to abstain from work during a local religious holiday. Considering that so much of the environment and plant life had been modified by genetic engineering, Duncan and Theela wondered about the nature of the Tarseans, who all appeared to be the same age and without children. Meanwhile, McCoy and Scott shared a bottle of Saurian brandy. Frustrated by the medical puzzle, McCoy went for a walk, eventually wandering below the city's hospital into a vast hall full of machinery. He was then stunned and arrested for trespassing. He would be judged when the High Council reconvened in three days. Before he met with the Council, McCoy recorded a theory about the illness in his medical log. To test it, he took off his stabilizer band before being transported to the Council. When he materialized, he lost all memory of the past week. Transporters were being used as a means of immortality. Each time people beamed, their molecular patterns were reset to a stored base pattern, erasing all passage of time. The stabilizer band saved and restored memories. But over many centuries, a cumulative build-up of non-living atoms would become fatal. While the populace was unaware, the Council had accepted that their choice to live for thousands of years would eventually cause the extinction of their species. When Scott returned to San Francisco, he gave James T. Kirk a letter from McCoy describing the events on Gamma Tarses VII. They left together to share a drink. References Characters : • Than D'Lora • Eela'h • Jon Mikael Duncan • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Shar M'Sholo • Montgomery Scott • Wyatt Earp • Benjamin Finney • Spock Starships and vehicles : • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Earth (San Francisco • Starfleet Command) • Gamma Tarses VII Earth (Aberdeen • Manhattan • San Francisco Naval Yards • Spacedock) • Antos Veria IX • Mirror Universe • Terran Empire • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Races and cultures :Andorian • Antos Veria IX native • Human • Tarsean • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Gamma Tarses VII • House Trelahn • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :acetylcholine • bexadril • biobed • communicator • genetic engineering • holodeck • phaser • scanner • science • sickbay • stabilizer band • stunner • stylus • technology • time travel • transporter • weapon Ranks and titles :admiral • commander • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s) • heretic • Nazi • Ninth Citizen • officer • physician • pilot • Roman • security guard • Seventh Citizen • sh'hab'aba • Starfleet ranks • technician Other references :Alet Cam Tamo • atom • bacteria • brain • cabin • cell • day • devil • dimension • diplomacy • engineering • • extinction • farm • garden • giant amoeba • god • helm • hologram • hospital • hour • jail • life force • medical log • minute • month • ocean • parallel universe • plant • q'eesava • radiation • religion • Saurian brandy • shore leave • slavery • spaceport • Starfleet uniform (early 2270s) • universe • virus • year Timeline Chronology | before = Weeds | after = Medics |}} Production history *'2010' **'May 12', first published by IDW Publishing. **'October 9', reprinted by IDW Publishing in the Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor miniseries omnibus. *'2013' **'June 4', reprinted in hardcover in The John Byrne Collection omnibus. *'2015' **'December 29', reprinted in paperback in The John Byrne Collection omnibus. *'2018' **'December 6', reprinted in hardcover in the omnibus Graphic Novel Collection #53 by Eaglemoss. Appendices Background *This issue was released in three covers, all by John Byrne. The two primary covers were available equally. The third cover, an uncolored version of the B cover, was available as a retail incentive. * Regarding the Tarsean's city design, author John Byrne wrote: "The vertical farms in this issue were inspired by an article in a recent Scientific American." (Error story conversation at John Byrne's website) * McCoy retold to Theela the events of . She was amazed, but Duncan was uncertain that all of McCoy's fantastic adventures could be true. * The bridge of the refit Enterprise was simulated in a holodeck-like facility at Starfleet Command. Related stories External link * Category:tOS comics